I Want to Be Your Enemy
by shadowkeepre
Summary: The game from Kuja and Beatrix's point of view. Kuja loves power, and Beatrix is very powerful. Therefore, it makes sense that Kuja would lust after her, wouldn't it?
1. The First Battle

Final Fantasy and all of its characters do not belong to me. as soon as i get up the energy, i will find out who they DO belong to (i'm of a sneaking suspicion it's squaresoft), i will tell you for sure. as it stands, this is my disclaimer, and i hold that you do not sue me for any of the money that i don't have. failure to comply with my request will result in the immediate encampment of a LARGE group of celtic natives, mongolian nomads, and a pair of zulu warriors in your front yard, after which you will find all your milk sour and random feces in your solid foods.

hope that didn't affect your image of me. read and review....oh, and if you find any spelling/grammatical errors, please let me know, and i'll try to fix them. ja ne!

**Chapter One: The First Battle**

"I find the rain quite pleasant," sighed Kuja overtly, striding over and interrupting her conversation with the queen. "It feels as though the raindrops are blessing our victory."

Beatrix narrowed her eye and sent a glare that had killed lesser beings in the effeminate man's direction, ignoring the queen's reply._ Insufferable,_ she thought as Queen Brahne rambled on about the Burmecian king. _Why they put up with each other…hell, why **I** put up with them **both,** I'll never know._ "Beatrix, what's taking so long?"

The Alexandrian General pulled her thoughts away from foolish wanderings. "I don't know, Your Majesty. I've ordered Zorn and Thorn to search the perimeter, but there's been no word so far." She half-turned away. "I will join them, and lead the search right away."

"You're wasting your time."

Beatrix turned. "What?"

"Rats often look for new homes when they sense an earthquake."

Blood roared in her ears. _So soon? They left for Cleyra so quickly._ Beatrix barely registered Kuja pointing out the obvious to her somewhat slow and quite power-hungry queen and her Majesty's response. _I can hardly believe – well, yes, I can. This truly complicates things. _"Cleyra…" Beatrix murmured, half to herself. "Unless we can get through that sandstorm, it'll be impossible to attack them."

"Sneaky little rats," snapped Queen Brahne. "Kuja, what do you think? Surely with your powers, there must be something you can do?"

Beatrix ground her teeth in frustration as Kuja boasted his response. Alexandria's troops were _more _than enough to take care of the Burmecian rats hiding in Cleyra. To have to fight alongside the black mages with that…that… "Of course, Your Majesty. I will present you a marvelous display of my power. I am certain you will be most pleased." It took all of her self-control to refrain from scoffing and mocking his last phrase. He was staring at her. She jumped inwardly before glaring into his knowing smirk. "I was wondering if you would gather your troops near Cleyra? I'm certain those filthy rats will retaliate in full force, and my black mages may not be enough."

_"Those filthy rats," as you call them, have more strength and honor than you can ever hope to attain,_ was the scathing reply Beatrix longed to issue, but years of training and self discipline held her back. She was, however, grateful for his respect of her position, and his acknowledgement of her competence.

"Indeed, Kuja. I'll see what I can d – move!" she snapped abruptly as a lone Burmecian Soldier ran into the room.

"Burmecia will never fall! Prepare to die!!!" he yelled, ready to draw his sword.

Beatrix gave him a quick once-over. He was strong, yes, but also young and foolish. And she wasn't one to prey on children. "You wish to fight_ me_, Beatrix of Alexandria?"

The young soldier straightened, tail falling in the equivalent of a human blanch. "B-Beatrix!?"

"I commend your courage, but I will show you no mercy."

"Hold it!" As if on cue, a rat and a boy Beatrix recognized as one of the Tantalus actors landed behind her. With an internal sigh, Beatrix turned, allowing the Burmecian Soldier to run past.

"You'll have to deal with us, first," challenged the she-rat, whom Beatrix noticed was dressed as a Dragon Knight. She turned to the soldier. "We'll take care of this. Go find the King. Protect him with your life."

"…Thank you, Freya."

_Ahh. A name at last._ The soldier fled, replaced by a small black mage. It was too much; Beatrix allowed her laughter to bubble up. "I've never been so humiliated in my life. I once killed a hundred knights single-handedly…to me, you are nothing more than insects," she laughed before they charged.

She easily took care of the two boys with her Shock Attack; the Dragon Knight was not so easy. She employed her Jump Attack, rendering the General's wish to strike useless. _This is taking too long,_ thought Beatrix as she dodged another jump. "You're no match for me!" she snapped, before executing Stock Break with unerring precision. "Ignorant fools. How ridiculously weak." She sighed, turning away from them. Lifting her face upwards, she asked the sky, "Isn't there anyone who is worthy of facing me?"

"Bravo," came a pleasant timbre from her right. "How beautifully you executed your final blow, Beatrix." She spun to face Kuja, retort ready on her lips to – finally – put him in his place. But what she saw in his eyes stopped her.

"Do you mean to mock me, or merely provoke me?" she purred, outwardly poised but inwardly severely shaken.

"Oh, Beatrix," he sighed, her name a prayer falling from his lips, "I do not mock you." Hips she could easily come to envy sashayed in her direction, bringing him closer with every step. "And were I to provoke you…" She could feel the heat radiating off his body. "…Please, rest assured that I would never use so modest a means as language."

Beatrix's eye widened in shock. He – he was _flirting _with her!

"Come, Beatrix. We must prepare to attack Cleyra." With great difficulty, Beatrix tore her gaze from Kuja's, and, with a mumbled "Yes, Your Majesty" turned and left.

xxx

It took a rather conscious effort on his part to tear his gaze away from the stunning General of the Alexandrian Guard. _Beautiful. Quite stunning…._ He thought to himself with a trilling chuckle at his own pun. She is, indeed, worthy in her own way…. With a toss of his head and a throw of his hip, he turned his attention to the trio on the ground. "Now, what do we have here…? Another filthy rat, and…" A delicate eyebrow raised. "Hmm… this boy could become a problem." A few slow steps brought him closer to the three defeated fighters lying listlessly in the rain._ They all could become a rather nettlesome problem. I shall have to speak to Beatrix about this. _With a smirk, Kuja brushed a wayward strand of hair from his face as he turned towards his Silver Dragon._ I could take care of them now, but where would the fun be in that? The actors must all fulfill their roles, the play must ensnare the audience, and the show must go on_. With his casual elegance, Kuja mounted Ginryuu, mind pondering sensuous interludes and delicious innuendos, all involving his strong, worthy prey.

end chapter one

please read and review! 


	2. A Battle of Wills

i considered putting a delightful and witty disclaimer here, but then decided not to, since i've alread done that on the first chapter.

...so it wasn't that witty. nobody asked you.

...oh, and if you find any spelling/grammatical errors, please let me know, and i'll try to fix them. ja ne!

**Chapter 2: A Battle of Wills**

She hadn't wanted to be there. She hadn't wanted to go to Burmecia with the queen. She wanted to find Garnet, drag her home, talk some sense into her, and then escort her properly – with at least twenty guards – to Lindblum, personally. Logically, she knew that she would only need herself, and that the twenty others would only serve to cow the princess into not causing her any mischief, but still.

Garnet was being reckless, even if she was being useful.

Brahne was getting out of hand. Beatrix felt her loyalty being torn in two as every day passed, and every word that the queen spoke. She hadn't been the same since the king died, and it was taking its toll on Alexandria. Money that should have gone straight back into the economy was being wasted on performances, weapons, and alliances that led all parties in perpetual circles. She would have to make a choice, sometime soon: Whether she was loyal to the queen, or loyal to the country.

Until then, she would follow Brahne's orders, and hopefully gain enough information to decide what was best. Her company was loyal, but she would need to have strong convictions behind her actions.

That meant protecting the queen, the lazy majesty that was only concerned with tromping around, fanning herself, and gloating over the destruction of others. In other words, fighting all of the woman's battles for her.

The battles were meaningless. All of her opponents were no match for her, falling down with her weakest attacks. But they had the potential. The monkey boy… the one who had been with the theatre company that came to Alexandria… and the Burmecian Dragoon. Even the black mage had potential. Steiner, she knew, was an expert in his field, but until he mastered the combinations techniques with the black mage, he was still no contest. They needed more training if they ever wanted to be of any real use. Especially if they ever wanted to battle Kuja.

Quite frankly, the look in his eyes frightened her. There was an insanity, a bloodthirstiness that was dangerous to those even under his reign. And there was something even more dangerous when he eyed the Tantalus boy.

Before they left to Cleyra, Brahne had ordered Beatrix to return to Alexandria to fetch the Red Rose as well as all of her troops. Beatrix frowned, rifling through her desk to find the roster and pack-out lists. This is taking entirely too long. Why wasn't the queen planning for this in the first place? She should have just taken the Red Rose in the first place; it would have been faster than having to trek with her all across the land, following that man and his ridiculous dragon.

At last, she found the sheets of paper she was looking for and busied herself checking the lists to stop herself from thinking of him.

_Kuja_. The man Brahne had been associating with for the past six months, supplier of weapons, rare items, and black mages. With his outlandish costumes and flippant ways, he put Beatrix on her guard in a way she never thought possible. Raw power exuded from his form, so much that the queen began to lust after it. Greed had begun to fill the queen with a magnitude that surprised even her general, so much that even the princess began to suspect.

This is going nowhere fast.

With a determined glint in her eye, the Lady-General left her chambers to go talk to her troops. All were loyal to the queen. All were ready to die for her. While a scattered few realized what was going on, the rest remained in blissful ignorance as to the real dealings behind the queen and the absence of the princess.

The empty hallways echoed bitterly as Beatrix made her way to the barracks. Alexandria hasn't been the same since you left, Princess, she thought wistfully, passing the door to Garnet's chambers.

Her Highness. The real reason she hadn't left.

FLASHBACK

_"General?"_

_"Yes, Lieutenant?"_

_"We found this. It was addressed to you."_

_A small frown marred Beatrix's brow as she accepted the letter, marked with Her Highness' seal. "Thank you. That will be all, Lieutenant."_

_"Ma'am!" saluted the woman, before turning smartly and exiting the General's office._

_Callused fingers gently traced the seal before breaking it open. With a small bit of apprehension, Beatrix read the contents inside._

Dear Beatrix,

I am sorry for any trouble that this may cause you. However, it has come to my attention through the observation of my Mother's actions that she is in great danger of causing herself harm. The alliances she has made with various persons in the castle are deadly and need to be handled carefully.

I have gone to Lindblum to seek the advice and enlist the aid of Uncle Cid.

Please forgive me, and look after Mother,

Princess Garnet

END FLASHBACK

"General?"

"Another note, Lieutenant?"

"Ma'am?"

"Never mind. What was it you wanted?"

"I do have a missive for you, General. How did you know?"

"Woman's intuition. Thank-you, Lieutenant. Dismissed."

Beatrix stared warily at the note, written in an unfamiliar hand. As curious as she was….

_It'll have to wait, _she thought, storing it in behind her breastplate._ I have a mission to accomplish._

xxx

"How was Burmecia?" asked Hans, the auctioneer.

"Not bad…Better if I didn't have to see those vermin and the ugly elephant-lady. They offend my senses."

The auctioneer nodded sympathetically. "You must be tired."

Turning and walking up the aisle of the auction house, Kuja paid no attention to what Hans was saying. "It's not over yet. The rest of the vermin must be done away with." _I have supplied enough weapons and power to the elephant-lady. But of course she'll want more. I believe that she'll be able to carry out whatever she wishes to do to that settlement of rats without much trouble. However, it might be fun to watch…_.

"Will you be heading to Cleyra, then?"

"Yes. I trust you will deliver them." The damn black mages had been rather uppity lately. Many of them were deserting, so he had to keep supplying new ones. _Ahh, well. It ends up working to my advantage._

"Certainly. I will prepare, then…" Hans replied, turning to leave.

"By the way, did you see a pretty lady in the crowd today?"

"A pretty lady? Shall I arrange a meeting?"

"There's no need. The canary I've been after…. She flew into my cage of her own free will." Kuja ignored the auctioneer. The runaway princess, the canary that left the cage that was built for her. And the intriguing lady-general, who would protect her to her death… she would make a lovely addition, as well. "Never would I have imagined running into you in a place like this. It must be fate. But you cannot rest your wings yet…. Fly home to your mother, little canary." The queen wished her daughter home. If they took the Gargan Roo, they would be back in no time. Beatrix would be happy to see her, as well. "I, too, will welcome you home with open arms."

end chapter two

please read and review!


End file.
